1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as ADF), more particularly to a copying apparatus with a paper-passing function for enabling a transfer or copying paper to be discharged without having any image formed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent No. SH62-9367 discloses a copying machine having what is called a paper-passing function that enables the sheets contained in the feed paper cassette to be discharged without having any image formed thereon.
Japanese Laid Open Patent No. SH055-111956 a copying machine provided with an ADF that can be either opened or closed freely to the platen glass. This copying machine is designed so that the ADF will not operate unless the ADF has been opened or closed after the forming of the image of the document set on the platen glass without using the ADF.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,728 discloses a copying machine incorporating a device designed to enable an alarm when the operator has failed to remove the used document within a specified period of time by opening the platen cover following the finish of the copying operation of the machine.
All these prior arts, however, have not disclosed any device designed to relate the paper-passing function and the ADF or the alarm device for a forgotten document to each other.